Just Another Phan Story!
by pixpix101
Summary: Phil and Dan have been living together, but both the boys feel that they're becoming too close, and the bromance is getting sligthly out of hand. See how the story developes! *First attempt at a fan fiction!* *Rated M for possible scenes in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1 - Just too close

'c'mon Dan, hurry up!'

Phil had been waiting nearly 20 minutes for Dan now, and they really needed to get this video edited and uploaded that night.

'Yes alright, i'll be there in a second!' Dan called from the kitchen. It seemed to Phil that Dan really did have an endless, bottomless pit of a stomach.

After what seemed like far too long, Dan's head appeared round the corner of Phil's bedroom door.

'You want something to eat, Phil?' Although he appreciated the gesture, Phil really was getting bored now, and just wanted to get the video finished, uploaded, and off to bed.

He shook his head a his best friend, who couldn't help but grin seeing the somewhat sullen and annoyed expression on Phil's face.

'Alright then buddy, hurry up and get on with it!' Dan teased, knowing it would just anger Phil more being told to hurry up, when he was the one waiting in the first place.

It took them longer than expected to finish the video, and both the boys found themselves slugging to their beds, and falling to sleep straight away.

Still, no matter how tired he was it seemed that Phil could never keep the dreams away. Ever since he had moved in with Dan he'd been having these dreams. Odd ones really, just of him and Dan hanging out, watching t.v, innocent stuff. But every now and then a thought would creep into his head that wasn't entirely welcome.

It came to no suprise to Dan when he awoke to see Phil sitting at the kitchen table, fully dressed with a cup of tea in his hand, and bags under his eyes.

'Dreams again?' Phil just nodded. Dan needed no explination. Though he hadn't exactly experienced the dreams himself, he knew what they were about. Innocent as they were, Dan couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfertable about them, feeling as though Phil was invading some kind of private bubble that only he should have access to. But he couldn't let Phil know he was weirded out, especially since they really didn't mean anything at all.

The boys decided to have a lazy day - not that they ever really had anything but. Dan sat playing Skyrim while Phil sat on his laptop going through Tumblr and answering fan questions. It was always a good place to go to get video ideas.

'Hey, Dan ... come look at this question.' Dan sauntered his way over to the other sofa, leaning over Phil's shoulder.

His eyes filled with silent laughter as he read the words on the screen.

'HA! I swear, with some of these people their perverse minds never cease to amaze me!' The comment had been one that had struck a cord in both the boys, but for very different reasons. For Dan, it was simply amusing, yet another Phan girl trying to egg the boys on. But for Phil is was just another uncomfertable sign of how close he felt to his friend.

It wasn't that Phil fancied Dan, and he knew that for sure. It was just that he had become so familiar with the boy, knew him so well, inside and out, that he sometimes did things that shouldn't really be acceptable. Just small things like touching his arms, or sorting out Dan's hair. And then the dreams.

It just seemed to Phil that the boy's bromance was going a bit too far, but he had no idea how to sort it. And as much as he may like to deny it, Phil knew that he enjoyed being close to Dan, having someone he could tell anything to.

He looked back at those little black words on the screen, grinning to himself at the stupidity of it.

"Hey Phil and Dan! :D My dare is, I double dare you to kiss on camera ... more if you fancy it ;) LOL!"

Still, Phil knew that in this case silence was golden.


	2. Chapter 2 - Drunken nights out

_**Hey, so i thought I'd stick in a quick author's note! I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this story, but i want it to be über realistic, in the sense that it was be awkward and weird, and that the boys are gonna have to work through a lot. Though, that being said, I also want for it to be fun, and for there to be some steamy scenes later on (hence the M rating!) so just enjoy!**_

_**I love feedback, and as I'm new to this site (I usually use wattpad) I appreciate the help. So feel free to review, follow or favourite! **_

_**Loves! 3**_

* * *

No matter how much he tried to avoid it, there was just no escaping the fiction and comments, tweets and posts that fans would put up about the boys. It had always seemed to get to Phil more than Dan, if for no other reason than the fact that it showed that he wasn't the only person who felt that his and Dan's relationship was too close to just be a friendship.

Phil closed the lid of his laptop, and threw it to the end of his bed. He'd completely avoided his desk, and resolved to simply slumping against his headboard. Phil had been laying there for what seemed like forever when the door creaked open slightly, and Dan poked his head through the door.

"Hey, Phil? How about you quit being a sulky git and come out with me tonight? I heard about a party a few streets down that my brother's been invited to ... you fancy crashing it?" Dan asked with a wink, clearly trying to be funny, but in Phil's point of view he was failing miserably.

"First of all, I'm not being a sulky person, I was just daydreaming. And secondly, yeah, i could use a night out ... it's been a while." And he was right, it really had. Dan was always the one who prefered going to parties and meeting people and drinking. Though Phil loved meeting fans, and seeing friends, he was never very into the party thing. But tonight he needed to do something, else he knew he's be bored forever.

"Well, good!" Dan nodded to himself, before ordering Phil to get into something more befitting and walking out of the room.

* * *

They'd arrived at the party slightly early, but it was already buzzing. Still, it had become clear to Dan after about 20 minutes that the only way Phil was going to relax and have a good time was by having a drink and forgetting himself.

"Here, drink this," Dan said, handing Phil a bottle. He laughed as he watching Phil eyeing up the mysterious object, before taking an experimental sip. It wasn't that Phil didn't drink, more that he prefered something lighter, with a lower alcohol content. He hated the idea of not being able to control himself. Nobody could blame him for that, but it got to the point where once in a while having a bit too much and getting off your face was a healthy thing.

Now, 4 or 5 beers later, he couldn't really remember how many, Phil was getting nice and merry. He felt that long gone warm feeling in his stomach, and a smile crawl across his face and his body started to un-tense. He was sitting alone in an armchair in the corner, watching Dan fail miserably to talk to some girl he'd found. It wasn't that Dan wasn't attractive, God knows he was, what with that mocha coloured skin and cute, perfect nose, but he had the personality of a 5 year old sometimes. Phil looked over again to see Dan turning to him as the girl walked away.

Dan sauntered over, sitting on the arm of the chair after pushing Phil's arm off. "Having fun buddy?" was all he could think to say, and Phil simply laughed it off, waving his hand in front of his face like he couldn't quite figure out what to do with it or where it belonged.

After a few minutes, Dan gave a huge hiccup, and fell off the arm of the chair onto Phil's lap. Though this wasn't exactly normal behavior, the boys were drunk after all, and nobody else around them seemed to notice, all too busy dancing and drinking and having a good time.

"Phiiiiil, I'm tired!" Dan whined, leaning his head somewhat awkwardly against Phil's cheek. Phil turned, opening his lips to answer, but soon realised that Dan's face was closer than he had anticipated, and their lips collided accidentally. It seemed that Dan had completely zoned out, his lips reaching out further, pressing harder to Phil's.

No matter how drunk they were however, the boys both managed to sober up the second Dan's eyes opened. Dan opened his eyes to see Phil's wide with shock and confusion from the situation. It was then that Dan finally caught on to the situation.

"Oh, God, Phil, I wasn't thinking ... I didn't mean to ... you know." Phil simply shook his head in reply, not knowing how to respond, but most of all hating the fact that he was too drunk still to comprehend the way that the accidental kiss was affecting him.

After an awkward moment of silence, Dan slid off of Phil's lap, and snuck out of the room. That was the last Phil saw of him all night, knowing that it was probably best to leave him to his own devices.

After making his way home to their empty apartment, Phil went straight to his room, and over to his bed, climbing in and snuggling up to lion, not even bothering to take off his clothes first.

He knew that at some point he may need to confront both Dan and himself about the events of the night, but at that point, laying in bed, Phil felt like he was watching the scene from above, reliving it over and over in his head, until he eventually fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sorting It Out

_**Okay so here's chapter 3! I know i took a while to upload, and it isn't amazing, but they're getting there, slowly does it!**_

_**Feel free to review, follow etc, and i'll be responding to any messages i get! Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far, and i hope you enjoy it! There should be another chapter in the next few days :)**_

* * *

It had been three days since the awkward kissing moment. It seemed, however, that Dan had no memory of it - either that or he was simply ignoring it.

It had been hard for Phil at first. He remembered waking up the day after to hear Dan crashing through the flat, tripping over shoes and the like. Phil had no idea what Dan had been up to the rest of the night, but as he helped Dan to his room, he did notice a small red smudge of what can only be assumed to be lipstick on the collar of his white shirt.

After putting Dan to bed, Phil then went out into the kitchen to pour two cups of water, one for himself, and one that he left at the side of Dan's bed - he knew that every time his best friend went out drinking, he'd wake up the next day with some kind of ailment, whether that be a sore throat or a bust up leg, and he'd be grateful for the water if his throat was the problem.

Phil had spent hours occupying himself with pointless things and playing games, cleaning the kitchen, and getting up the courage to try and talk to Dan when he woke up. But when he finally emerged from his room, Dan grumbled to Phil a thanks for the drink, and went to get a shower. Though all the worrying had been for nothing, Phil was still kind of glad that he could just carry on as normal with Dan.

Now, three days later, Phil was still waiting to see how things went. He'd also had time to analyse his own feelings, though he was still confused about them. He had already admitted to himself that he knew the dreams weren't normal, and that he was too close to Dan, but he couldn't work out how he felt about the kiss. It had taken him by surprise, and he'd pulled back slightly out of shock, but it had seemed to Phil that they were really a perfect match.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head though - Dan was his best friend, nothing more. And though Phil knew that he liked to look at Dan, and that he did seem kind of beautiful to him, it was all just because he admired the confidence that Dan had, and the way that he presented himself.

Phil stood up from off his bed, finally deciding to do something about the problem. It seemed like he was taking all of the confidence that he admired in Dan, and was finally using it to get something done.

He walked into the living room where Dan was sitting on his laptop doing God knows what. It seemed, however, that the second Phil actually laid eyes on Dan, all of his confidence disappeared, and he just stood there with his arms awkwardly straight to his side, suddenly very aware of their existence.

"You alright, Phil?" The look on Dan's face said everything - Phil was coming across as a bit of an odd ball, and it didn't seem that he could really redeem the situation, so he simply nodded his head, before sitting on the sofa opposite Dan and receiving a raised eyebrow from Dan.

"It's nothing really," he began, wondering whether it would be a good idea to finally start up the conversation that had been in his head all week. "I was just wondering what happened to you after i left the party the other night? You were a bit of a mess when you came in," he laughed, trying to show himself as more amused and lighthearted about the situation than anything else.

It seemed to work, as Dan smiled at Phil, and did his usual little giggle."I just met some girl is all," he replied with a slightly over exaggerated wink.

"Oh right, anyone nice?" Phil knew that although he and Dan didn't exactly talk about girls often, it was the first time he had managed to get Dan to actually talk about the other night, and that wasn't an opportunity that he was planning on giving up on easily.

Dan looked back down to his laptop, biting his lip against his laughter. He knew it made Phil slightly uncomfortable to talk about anything actually 'happening' with a girl, but he couldn't resist, and in his most sarcastic tone replied, "Oh yeah, she was a real catch! Shoulder length brown hair, bright blue eyes, and the most gorgeous smile i've ever seen!" He looked over to try and gauge Phil's reaction, but he found his friend just sitting there, eyes wide, and clearly not knowing what to say. Looks like he'd caught on to Dan's joke.

He couldn't keep it in any longer, and the laughter just managed to seep it's way out of Dan's lips, before erupting and completely escaping his mouth.

"HA! God, Phil, I wish you could see your face right now!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Though Phil knew alright, this sounded exactly like something that Dan would do to try and get one over on him.

After the laughter finally subsided, Dan decided to put Phil out of his misery. "Before you embarrass yourself anymore, the answers yes, i do remember our little 'accidental' kiss ... though clearly it was just your way of showing your undying love for me!" He said, with yet another little wink. "What, you think i haven't kissed a guy before? I mean yeah, it was a little odd at first because i was so confused by the drink, but i was 16 once, and had a group of friends called Malibu and Spin The Bottle."

Finally Phil felt like he could relax. It was obvious that Dan was joking, but also that he remembered and didn't think it was a bit deal.

"Sorry, i just didn't want to bring it up and make you feel too awkward," this was really the only response he could think to give, but it was also true.

"Don't worry about it, mate. It happens, and i knew you would probably freak about it, so didn't bring it up." It wasn't often that the boys had a heart to heart, and even when they did they weren't very good at it, but it seemed they were both happy to have it cleared up.

They spent the rest of the day in town, shopping for early christmas presents. It was a relief to Phil that everything could go back to normal, but it was always when he got home, tucked up in bed, that the dreams would attack with full force.

It was then that the doubts would return.


	4. Chapter 4 - Christmas time!

**_Here you go guys!_**

**_Hope you all had a good christmas, whether you celebrate it or not! I know it's been a while, but i've been busy, so here's chapter 4. Not the most exciting one, but i'm still building everything up. Hope you like it!_**

He had no idea what time it was, but Dan could hear what appeared to be a faint knocking on his door. Groggily he rolled  
over, tugging the covers off of his chest slightly, and reaching over to his phone. 7.30am. He couldn't help but slowly roll  
his eyes before answering yet another light knock with a very dragged out "Yes?"

Dan lifted his arm up, before placing it just above his head against the pillow, closing his eyes momenterily. He heard the  
loud click of the door knob turning, and the creek of the floor as Phil stepped into the room.

Though he knew it was nothing he hadn't seen before, Phil couldn't help but look away from Dan as he lay there with his bare  
chest on show.

"Erm, Dan? I was just wandering if we can open presents now?" Dan couldn't help but smile slightly. Phil had been, as usual,  
overly excited for christmas for weeks now, and had kept Dan up most of last night talking about all christmas related  
things. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that Phil loved so much about christmas, but all Dan knew was that it was one of  
the reasons he loved his best friend.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, shielding himself from the light slightly. "Of course we can," he said, looking over to Phil.  
He couldn't help but laught at the huge smile spreading across Phil's face, his tongue sticking through side is teeth  
momenterally. "Go get started, I'll be out in a minute."

Phil turned then, bounding out of the room and into the living room. Dan sat up in his bed, trying hopelessly to sort out his  
mess of hair. He pulled on a dressing gown over his pajama bottoms, leaving it open though as he couldn't find the tie for  
it. Not that it mattered really, it was only Phil here, and he had seen the majority of him before.

The boys spent the rest of the morning opening the presents they'd recieved. Though they only had one present from the other  
person, they also had presents from family and friends.

They had both decided this year to have christmas at home, rather than go see their families. This wasn't their usual plan,  
but they both just fancied a quiet christmas, and so they'd see their families on boxing day. Today was a day to just hang  
out and eat far too much food.

The boy's had agreed that they wouldn't spend too much on eachother, though neither had managed to stick to their plan. Dan  
had decided to make Phil a kind of 'goodie bag.' He'd filled a box with lots of little things, from more lion teddys (he  
always had fun with this, knowing that Phil had so many already), to his favourite sweets from across the world. Every single  
thing that had gone into the box was put in there with thought and care. The same went for Phil's present to Dan. There were  
a bunch of his favourite CDs, chocolate - all the good stuff! He'd even included an AmazingPhil t-shirt, laughing at his own  
hilarity when he saw Dan's face.

The day was simple, though dinner was not. Phil had decided he wanted to go the whole shabang, and so he and Dan, between TV  
and video games, spent the day cooking turkey and all the other things required for christmas dinner, though not without  
complaint from Dan, who suddenly wished he'd asked his mother to help out here.

But eventually they had everything waiting in the oven, and time to relax. Really it had been fun for them both, even Dan,  
who always had a bit of a spark for cooking, though he hated it the majority of the time. Phil sat across from Dan on the  
second sofa, not really paying attention to the telly, just playing with a loose thread on his jeans. Seems like the  
excitement of the day had began to wear Phil out, which made Dan laugh.

"What?" Phil asked, looking up from his thread, clearly slightly startled by Dan's sudden outburst.

"It's nothing," Dan reasured him. "I was just thinking how you're still like a big kid. You can't wait for christmas, then  
when it finally gets here, you tire yourself out so much that you just sit around all cute and sleepy looking."

Dan laughed again, just a low giggle in the back of his throat. Phil couldn't stop from blushing slightly. 'Cute' wasn't  
something that Dan had every called him before, and for some reason it made him feel slightly nervous, almost as though he  
were under pressure.

"Sorry," was the only muttered response that he could think of, before going back to his thread, now more from necessity to  
escape the situation more than out of fascination.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Dan asked, brow furrowed, only to be interrupted by the cooker alarm beeping abnoxiously  
loud.

"Never mind," Phil replied, as he went to start serving the food. Though it was weird behaviour, Dan dropped it. Phil was  
always awkward enough when he was confused or embarrassed, no point making it worse.

They spent the rest of the night eating dinner, drinking whatever they could find in the cupboards, before both falling  
asleep across the room from eachother.

It was 4:30 in the morning when Dan woke up. It was pitch black, save from the small red light that said the telly was on  
stand by.

Dan stood up and stretched, nearly hitting the light in the process, before walking over to Phil, and shoving his arm to get  
him to wake up. It was no good, however, as it seemed that Phil's non-drinking habits had caught up with him once again,  
and he was out stone cold.

Though he had never attempted it before, Dan though the best way to transport Phil to his room was to carry him. How hard  
could it be, right?

He slid one hand under, Phil's neck, and the other under his legs, before picking him up. Though he was heavy, for a full  
grown man, Phil was surprisingly easy to carry. Dan stumbled along the halway, struggling for a while to both open the door,  
keep his balance, and not drop his friend, before placing a sleeping Phil on his bed.

As Dan stood there for a while, trying to catch his breath, he couldn't help but notice just how peaceful Phil looked when  
he slept. Innocent, like a child. Though he wasn't much different while awake. It looked almost like there were a faint smile  
on his face, but Dan dismissed this idea. It was dark, and he was pretty sure he was still a little drunk.

It was getting light by the time Dan had finally left Phil's side, leaving a glass of water on the nightstand after -  
after all, Phil had done the same for him. He was laying in bed, just watching the sunrise when noticed the Amazingphil shirt  
laying on the floor. It was chilly after all, and though it was a joke present, it could have a practicle use.

Dan slid the shirt on, before getting under the blankets. It smelled nice, like Phil. He'd always wanted to ask what Phil  
used to smell so good, but it seemed like too weird a question. Still, there was no harm in enjoying it, was there?

And within minutes, Dan drifted off, safe in the knowledge that he would see his family tomorrow, and then get to spend the  
rest of the christmas period with Phil, hanging around and laughing, just how he wanted to spend every day.

_**Feel free to review, follow, all the good stuff, and i can't wait to hear from you guys later! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Chapped lips

_**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5, really early i know, but i was bored. If there are a bunch of mistakes I'm sorry, but it's half 2 in the morning here, and i'm rather tired! Have at it! :D**_

Chapter 5!

The first thing Phil noticed when waking was the sore pain in the back of his throat. He opened his eyes, looking over to his bedside table. He went to grab his phone, but upon noticing the glass of water, he took this instead. He sat up and closed his eyes once more, gulping down the clear liquid. He had never been so grateful for a drink in his life, and he now understood more than ever the need for a drink the morning after the night before.

Picking up his phone, Phil noticed he had a missed call from his mother, and groaned, now being forced to face the idea that he may actually need to get out of his bed at some point. Though it had seemed like a great idea yesterday to go up and see his parents, right now he really didn't feel up to it.

He pulled off the blankets, walking over the window and pulling open the curtains. The light shone through the window, suddenly seemed overly bright for such a grim-looking day.

Eyes stinging, throat sore and head starting to ache slightly, Phil decided it may be best to stay home after all. He could get a train to his parents any time, and he was sure they'd understand him not feeling up to it.

It was then that Phil heard a loud thump, followed by a cursing Dan. Though he rushed to the door to see what all the commotion was, Phil still managed to get out a little giggle before putting on his serious face and heading forward.

There stood Dan in the hallway, sucking his thumb like a child. As adorable as it was though, Phil really wasn't in the mood today.

It was then that Dan looked up, finally noticing that Phil was staring at him. "Phil, you aren't even dressed yet! We have to get going soon," he said sternly, but soon caught sight of the large bags under his friends eyes, and the strained look on his face. "I think someone had a little too much to drink last night!"

Playfully, Dan galloped over to Phil like a horse, before clapping quietly near his ear. Though it wasn't a loud noise, Dan knew well enough it would be enough to annoy Phil without causing him too much pain.

"Dan," Phil whined, as one long drawn out murmur, while he pushed Dan away slightly. Still, Dan's laugh had always been rather infectious, and Phil couldn't help but let a giggle escape his lips.

"I'll take that to mean I'm forgiven then!" Dan replied with a wink. "Seriously though, maybe you should stay home for the day. You look a little green ... " he trailed off.

"I was planning to, I just want to call my mum, get something to eat because I'm seriously starved, and then go lay down in bed forever."

"Okay, well, give me your phone and I'll call your parents," Dan said, as he pushed past into Phil's room. He gripped Phil's shoulders then, pushing him into his bed and placing the blankets back onto him. Though Phil didn't like being taken care of like this, he really couldn't be bothered to argue, and knew the phone would only hurt his head.

After a while Phil began to doze off, but was soon awoken by Dan knocking on the door, before clicking it open and walking in. He Placed a small red tray at the end of the bed, careful not to let it fall when Phil sat up. "I phoned your mum, she said to feel better soon, and I know you said you were hungry, to I figured though you may throw it all up, a fry up is still the best thing for you right now." Phil couldn't help but love the smile that was across Dan's face, full of sass, but still slightly nervous looking, like he wasn't sure that whatever he was doing was good enough.

"That's brilliant Dan, thanks. What time's your train, you're already running late aren't you?"

"I'm not going," he said, holding his hand to cover Phil's protests. "Mum's fine with it, there's no way I'm leaving you here to fend for yourself, you'll surely shrivel away and die, and we can't be having that now, can we?" Phil couldn't fault his logic there, and he really didn't want to be alone. His head was feeling slightly better already after all the water he had been drinking, but he was still too tired to do anything other than light conversation.

"Thanks Dan," Phil mumbled quietly behind Dan's hand, before sticking his tongue out slightly and licking it. Slowly, Dan pulled his hand away from Phil, and look of disgust on his face.

"You're lucky i'm a forgiving person, you know that?" Still, Dan didn't really care all that much if he had Phil spit on him, they were practically the same person anyway.

Quietly and quickly, they ate their food, neither really paying attention to the other when there was bacon to be had.

After they finished, Dan began to clear up. "Right, I'll leave you to it then," he said, walking away slightly. Phil grabbed his wrist though, stopping him from walking out. He looked down in confusion.

"Um, Dan. Will you stay with me? Just for a little bit, I don't really like being alone when I'm sick." There was no way Dan could ever resist that look on his best friend's face.

"Of course," he said, before placing the tray on the table once again.

* * *

God knows how many films and lots of tea later, both the boys were out stark cold. It was Dan who woke first, lifting his head from Phil's shoulder. He lifted his hand to his mouth, feeling the slight dampness of the corners, then quickly rubbing the small amount of dribble from Phil's shoulder, panicking as Phil began to stir.

"Dan, what are you doing?" He asked, not really even sure what was happening.

"I just .. erm, dribbled on you a little," Dan replied, looking down a little.

Phil just laughed a little, knowing how much it embarrassed Dan. "You're such a minger Daniel," he said, returning Dan's wink from earlier.

The boys both sat up, Dan now laughing slightly at the situation, before crawling to sit opposite Phil, crossing his legs.

He sat there for a while, while Phil phoned in to update his mum, and couldn't help but stare at Phil's lips while he spoke.

They were just as plump as usual, but slightly chapped now.

Phil finished up the phone call, before looking over to Dan. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, suddenly rather self-conscious.

"No, it's just that your lips are a little chapped," Dan replied, reaching his hand up to feel the skin of Phil's mouth.

As he sat there, Phil could feel his heart begin to race. It was like one of his dreams. They always started out innocent enough. But this was real life, and Dan was actually touching his lips - caressing them actually, which was rather odd. But he was enjoying the closeness. Though the situation was weird he just went with it, closing his eyes at the touch, but soon opening them again when he felt Dan pull away.

unfortunately for Phil, Dan had clearly snapped back to reality, and was now realising just what was happening. A look of pure terror spread across his face, like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "You should probably put something on that," was all he could think to say, before practically running out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He ran to his room, locking his door. Everything had all become suddenly too real. He hadn't been with anyone for a long time, and he could only assume that because of this his hormones were going out of whack. Yeah, that was it. But it was the middle of the night, and there was no point trying to do anything tonight, so Dan just grabbed the first top he could find and clambered into bed.

It seemed like Dan always did this to himself. Just as before with the accidental kiss, Dan was now going to have to talk to Phil, bringing on yet another awkward conversation.

**_Also, if you fancy reading something different, feel free to take a look at my Wattpad account!_**

**_I haven't been using it as much lately, but it's still going. I've got nearly 19,000 reads on one, and would love you to help me get that little bit furthur! They're all my own creations on there, not just fanfics! :) Enjoy, review, follow, fav, anything you like, i love the feedback! :D_**

**_Wattpad: user/pipix101_**


	6. It's nearly story time!

**Hey guys!**

**Please read this through though it isn't a story, I would love you more than I love brownies, and God knows I love 'em!**

**So before I start, don't get angry with me! This isn't a story update, but there will be one later tonight, I promise! Hopefully before midnight, so for those who don't live in the UK that's in the next 6 or 7 hours max, probably far less!**

**I'm just doing a small update on something I'm working on. I've started a Blog, as well as a YouTube channel and I wanted to talk a little bit about them. Basically I've been rather nostalgic recently, and I'm really missing what the internet used to be. For those of you who don't know where I'm getting at, I mean that it used to be like one giant forum for people to come to and talk to people who got what they were feeling. It seems that times have changed and we've lost that a little, so I decided to make a channel on YouTube where basically you can go and talk about everything you feel in a safe enviroment. The idea is that the comments section of the channel isn't for me, but rather for us all to discuss whatever the heck we feel like. **

**I'm working on that first video at the moment to explain a little about what I want for the channel, but for now I've written a second entry on my very small, very new blog to explain it all a little better. I really hope to see some, if not all, of you there, and thanks so much if you read this far, I know I can be boring when I get on a rant!**

**So feel free to go check it out even though there aren't any videos yet. It isn't just my channel, it's yours, so feel free to get some videos ready to post as a response to the initial video which will be going up in a few days!**

**It may seem like a stupid idea to you, and that's fine, tell me whatever it is that you think about it! I would just love to see some of you there, and I would love the support of knowing you actually would want to take part in the channel.**

**As I said, the story update will be up tonight, no excuses! If it isn't, then you can all send me dead babies in the post.**

**It's being stupid and wont let me link anything, so just take out all the spaces :P  
**

**Blog - theboxesinmylife . blog spot . co . uk  
**

**You Tube - www . you tube user / theboxesinmylife  
**

**Love you all! xx**


	7. Chapter 6 - I just want to try something

Dan's eyes slid open slowly, lazily. He remembered all too well the night before, though he had hoped to forget everything. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

Dan really was the first to admit that sometimes he could be a little bit over emotional when it comes to people he was close to. He hadn't had a girlfriend in a while, and since Phil and himself were so close it was almost as though he had taken the place of his partner. He knew that he needed to talk to Phil about the lips thing, otherwise he would only panic about it like he had with the awkward kiss thing, but he was getting scared that he was leading Phil on, so to speak.

He knew that Phil wasn't interested him in that way, though there were the dreams. A few months ago Phil had come to Dan asking to speak to him. Phil hadn't known what exactly he should do about the dreams, but needed to get it all off of his chest, and who better to do that with than his best friend? He knew that Dan would always accept him no matter what, and so he revealed the big secret. At first Dan had been shocked to find out, but no more so than anyone would have expected if you'd just found out that your best friend would dream about being _together._

__But Dan loved Phil more than he loved anyone, he was his best friend, and there was nothing to do other than accept what was happening and roll with it. Things had gone back to normal, though there would be the occasional morning where Dan would wake up to Phil looking at the floor blushing all day. But now that he knew why it made it easier to get over it.

Still, Dan was worried. The dreams, the kiss, and the lip touching were all starting to add up to make a good case against Dan. He knew that it made him look as though he was in love with his best friend and he needed to nip it in the bud. Dan knew that he loved Phil, and a hell of a lot too, but just not that way. He'd never loved anyone that way, and he wasn't sure he ever would.

Creeping slowly out of his bedroom stretching, Dan looked over to see Phil with his face in a cookbook and a pan heating on the oven.

"Hope you're hungry, I've got enough here to feed an army!" Phil said, smiling up at Dan expectantly.

the conversation could wait, food was definitely more important.

Half an hour later the boys were both sat on the sofa, full from the feast they had just consumed, and sitting silently. Dan knew he had to say something now or he never would.

"Phil, about last night ... i just wanted to check that i didn't like, offend you or anything when i ran out?" Nice one Dan, that's a great place to start.

Phil looked over at Dan, his brow furrowing slightly. "There isn't really anything for me to be offended about is there?" He had a point. In theory there wasn't all that much for Dan to be worried about. When you think about it, it had just been one of those moments, everybody has them, and he could have just let it slide.

"I guess you're right." That seemed like the only thing he could say.

They sat in silence again for a moment, before Phil finally broke it.

"Look, Dan, I've just got to ask, and you can't get all weird about it, okay?"

Dan knew where this was going, yet he tried not to believe it. "Sure thing, what is it mate?"

Phil looked up, catching his eye and looking straight at him. "Do you like me as more than friends?"

"What? no!" The response hadn't been a natural one. Dan had practically spat the words out, half laughing them. He'd been in such a rush to deny it that he'd come across as being fake. "I just, you know, don't feel like that about you." He looked at the floor. He felt so bad for doing this to Phil, whatever it was.

He felt the sofa move next to him. Phil must have sat down. He looked up slowly, Phil's face far closer than he thought it would be.

"Dan, do my a favour and close your eyes."

"What, why?" Dan couldn't help but be slightly alarmed.

"Your cheeks are burning red, you wont look at me, and last night you spent 5 minutes caressing my lips. Not touching, caressing. The other night, though we were drunk, we kissed. A kiss is a kiss dan. Just let me try something." And with that, Dan obeyed, closing his eyes.

He could sense Phil getting closer, he could smell him and he found himself inhaling deeply.

It was all nonsense though, there was no way he could actually want to be with Phil.

It was then that Dan felt something soft against his lips. Just pressing there lightly, before moving away again. Dan opened his eyes, heart racing, so see Phil's bright blue ones staring back.

"See," Phil said. "Is that really so bad?"


End file.
